ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Felicity and Toby Meet the Reaper/Transcript
Transcript when the theme song plays, Mandy walks to the right of the screen *'Mandy:' Now clear your minds. It knows what scares you. It has from the very beginning. Don't give it any help, it knows too much already. title card appears in a gray screen with a scythe with blood dripping all over it from the bottom of the red puddle of blood. It has red letters that said "Felicity and Toby Meet the Reaper" scene cuts to Felicity in the locker hallways with her friends Kaitlyn and Brielle *'Felicity:' Why hello, Kaitlyn and Brielle. *'Brielle:' Hi there, Felicity. Do you know the Grim Reaper? *'Felicity:' Yeah. *'Kaitlyn:' So, you know your brother, Toby being friends with Billy and Mandy? *'Felicity:' her head shows up *'Sonnet:' Well, well it wasn't the perky goth and the two friends. *'Felicity:' I'm the goth and I'm always happy! *'Sonnet:' So your smarty-pants brother isn't really the same? *'Felicity:' Yeah! You are like Mindy! *'Sonnet:' Mindy? I'm not Mindy and I'm like her own personality, duh! *'Kaitlyn:' Leave Felicity alone! *'Brielle:' Yeah! You're the Mindy here! *'Sonnet:' Ha! You're pathetic! *'Kaitlyn:' Beat it! You know spoiled rich girls. *'Felicity:' Sonnet, leave me alone! *'Sonnet (sarcastically):' Oh, okay! Go ahead and mess with people without permission. shows up *'Declan:' Hey! Leave Felicity alone! *'Sonnet:' Who is that dork anyway? *'Felicity:' Declan. He's like Irwin, Toby's friend. *'Declan:' I'm the protector of innocence so I will protect you a lot! Leave Felicity alone! Stay away from her! *'Sonnet:' Later, loser! leaves *'Felicity:' Thanks for protecting me. *'Declan:' You're welcome. *'Mrs. Winterwad:' Thank you, Declan for protecting Felicity from the spoiled it girl! *'Declan:' My pleasure, lady. *'Mrs. Winterwad:' Okay, Felicity. It's time for you to go, now. *'Felicity:' I know. Later. *'Kaitlyn:' Bye, Felicity! Felicity walks home from school and comes over to her house *'Alyson:' Why hello there, sweetie pie. *'Felicity:' Hi, mom. *'Daryl:' How was school? *'Felicity:' It was great! walks inside the house *'Alyson:' Hi, Toby. How was school? *'Toby:' It is amazing! I was being so smart for taking an awesome test. And I got an A! *'Alyson:' Good job! *'Daryl:' Is Mrs. Butterbean being nice to you? *'Toby:' Yeah right! *'Alyson:' Well, okay. I bet Billy and Mandy are being nice to you, aren't you? *'Felicity:' Yes. He's my brother who wears glasses, is being smart and has black hair, just like me. *'Daryl:' Sounds pretty great. *'Felicity:' I know! Declan protected me from the meanest girl in the world, Sonnet! *'Alyson:' Who's Sonnet? *'Toby:' A queen bee, it girl and a spoiled, snobby rich queen. *'Daryl:' Sounds cool. Do you want to go play outside with your friends, lately? *'Toby:' Dad, I loved to! *'Alyson:' Say, does the Grim Reaper actually exist? *'Felicity:' Yup! I know I'm happy. All monsters do exist in Endsville. We have zombies, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, dhampirs, Frankenstein's monster, mummies, Medusa, Eris, Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, gargoyles and many others. *'Daryl:' And what about the Sea Monster? *'Felicity:' A sea monster is a creature everyone has a proof that it did or didn't exist anymore. He's the monster who lives in the sea. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts